


Gdzie nogi poniosą (po kawę)

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Kiedy Tommy zobaczy coś traumatycznego, to trudno mu o tym zapomnieć, bo jego umysł speedstera cały czas wraca do tej jednej rzeczy.Ble.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 4





	Gdzie nogi poniosą (po kawę)

**Author's Note:**

> bezbetne

Tommy nigdy nie lubił policji. Najpierw kojarzyli mu się z rozwodem rodziców, potem z więzieniem, w którym trzymali go, kiedy wyparował swoją szkołę – całkiem nieświadomie, trzeba zaznaczyć, bo o ile każdy nastolatek o tym myśli, to nie każdy ma taką możliwość; czy też świadomość, że posiada taką możliwość. Aktualnie Tommy spieprzał ile sił w nogach – a tych sił miał naprawdę sporo, jako speedster – i można było nawet powiedzieć, że spieprzał od policjanta.

Dawno tego nie robił. Ucieczkę przed policjantami zostawił za sobą. Teraz jedynie uciekał, kiedy policjanci na miejscu walki chcieli go zabrać na komisariat w celu… Nie wiedział, w jakim celu zabiera się Avengerów (młodych czy nie, ale Avengerów) na komisariat, ale wiedział, że nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Speeda może i wzięliby z otwartymi ramionami, ale gdyby się dowiedzieli, kto się kryje pod tym pseudonimem? Cóż. Miał nadzieję, że gdyby tak się stało, to Kapitan Ameryka postarałby się jakoś mu pomóc. Chociaż Kapitan nie był tak wielce za tym, aby ich grupa działała, więc Tommy nie był pewny, czy mógłby liczyć na jego wsparcie. Może pojawiłby się Tony Stark. Nie wiedział, czy to byłoby lepsze, czy nie. A jak nie Kapitan Ameryka ani Tony Stark, to chociaż Teddy pewnie poczułby się w obowiązku pojawić się jako jeden z nich – Kapitan Ameryka lepszy, na pewno – i jakoś go wyciągnąć. Kryzys Skrulli czy coś. Na pewno coś by wymyślił, w końcu jest takim nerdem, tyle o tym wie, że kupiliby z jego ust wszystko.

Chociaż myślenie o Teddym nie pomogło. Uciekał jak najdalej od Teddy’ego, więc myślenie o nim to naprawdę ostatnie, co powinien robić. Potrząsnął głową i zauważył kątem oka, że minął posiadłość Bishopów – ale biegł dalej, bo jak się zatrzyma, znowu będzie miał w głowie… No szlag by to. Nieważne czy biegnie, czy nie, jego mózg cały czas pędzi na najwyższych obrotach, dlatego jak przeskakiwał z jednego tematu na drugi, to i tak zawsze wracał do sceny z Teddym, od której za wszelką cenę starał się uciec. Potrafił się skupić na jednej rzeczy, ale analizował ją o wiele szybciej niż pozostali, dlatego zawsze im się wydawało, że Tommy w ogóle się nie wysilał. Może i nie był najmądrzejszy, ale swoje zrobił, niech mu nie wmawiają, że nic nie robi, no! Gdyby oni postrzegali rzeczywistość w jego sposób – jako pełzająco upływający czas – też obowiązki kończyliby szybciej i mieli więcej czasu na wszystko inne. Na o wiele przyjemniejsze sprawy. Co z tego, że zmęczyliby się nieco, wykonując robotę przeznaczoną na miesiąc przez pięć minut – miesiąc byłby wolny! Pięć minut pracy i miesiąc wolny, to daje godzinę pracy na rok. Tylko godzinę na rok. Jak Tommy w końcu dojdzie do pełnoletności, to będzie zarabiał tak dużo, że starczy mu na cokolwiek zechce – a wcale nie będzie musiał się tak wysilać. Znajdzie sobie przyjemniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Skrzywił się, bo dotarł już na zachodnie wybrzeże i nie miał dokąd biec dalej. No, miał, ale wolał nie opuszczać granicy, żeby nie spotkać zagranicznych policjantów. Uch. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wrócić do Nowego Jorku, do widoku, od którego, o ironio, uciekał. Ble. Wzdrygnął się, ale zrobił w tył zwrot i zaczął biec. Naokoło, ale wracał. Miał nadzieję, że Teddy w międzyczasie zdążył się ubrać. W coś normalnego, bo tego, co miał na sobie, nie można było nazwać normalnym. Tommy miał też nadzieję, że usłyszy jakieś wyjaśnienia – chociaż z drugiej strony starczy mu to, co widział. Ale jednak czuł się dość, hm, zaskoczony, że Teddy i Billy zabierają się do takich zabaw. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć, ale skoro już się dowiedział, to chciał też wiedzieć, dlaczego dzisiaj, dlaczego teraz, skoro od miesiąca było wiadomo, że wpadnie z wizytą, dlaczego coś takiego w ogóle planowali, kiedy on był w domu. Otrząsnął się, żeby pozbyć się sprzed oczu obrazu Teddy’ego w czarnych, krótkich, obcisłych bokserkach z jasnoniebieskim paskiem, przezroczystych wszędzie oprócz również jasnoniebieskiego kawałka z przodu, gdzie wpakowany miał naprawdę… duży… sprzęt. Nie żeby Tommy się przyglądał, ale była to najbardziej ubrana część jego ciała i w tamtej chwili uznał, że najbezpieczniej będzie na niej skupić wzrok. Był to błąd – właśnie dlatego teraz Tommy biegł i starał się wyrzucić te wspomnienia z głowy. Może któryś z superbohaterowych naukowców już wynalazł wybielacz do mózgu i z tym mu pomoże, warto zapytać. Teddy i Billy będą wiedzieli.

Tommy znowu się skrzywił – kolejny tok myślenia, którym wrócił do tej dwójki. Teraz, kiedy jego mały-duży świat obracał się wokół ich grupy, trudno było nie myśleć o tej power couple. A Tommy został dopuszczony do części ich życia, o której nie myślał wcale, bo fuj, Billy to jego brat. Ugh. Gdy pomyślał – starał się nie myśleć, ale chcieć a móc – o reszcie stroju Teddy’ego, to zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd w ogóle taki wytrzasnął. Wątpił, aby go kupił, w końcu z jego zdolnościami mógł sobie “wyczarować”. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Teddy po prostu wpisał hasło w google i wybrał pierwszy strój, jaki wpadł mu w oko. Sam pewnie nie byłby taki kreatywny, żeby nie tylko zrobić kołnierzyk pod kolor paska od bokserek razem z czarnym krawatem, ale i czarne pagony związane pod pachą, aby utrzymały się na miejscu. Całości dopełniała czapka garnizonowa, dzięki której Tommy rozpoznał, że to miał być kostium policjanta. Tommy naprawdę miał już ten obraz wyryty w głowie, nad czym ubolewał całym swoim jestestwem. Nie był Billym, ale był do niego podobny – wiadomo, bliźniacy – dlatego pewnie Teddy się przed nim przemienił. W sumie miał czapkę i leżał na łóżku Billy’ego, siedząc w jego pokoju nieproszony, więc Teddy miał prawo się pomylić i Tommy go nie winił. Zbytnio. Winił go za niebycie dziewczyną, bo hej, jakby Teddy się przed nim zmienił jako… Nie, nadal czułby się dziwnie z myślą, że dostał mu się pokaz przeznaczony dla jego brata.

Zatrzymał się przed pokojem Billy’ego, głośno zatupał nogami, policzył do trzech, zapukał pięć razy i wszedł do pokoju. Najwyraźniej był za cicho, bo Billy nie zdążył wciągnąć spodni i Tommy został przywitany widokiem jego zaczerwienionego tyłka. Co wyście tu robili, zapytał Tommy, ale później się zorientował, że nie chce wiedzieć, jednak było już za późno, Punkty karne, odpowiedział Teddy, akurat kiedy Billy próbował zaprzeczyć, że nie robili nic. Tommy może i myślał szybciej niż inni, ale czasami nie myślał wcale, tylko od razu wyrzucał z siebie słowa, Jak to punkty karne na tyłku, No normalnie, odpowiedział mu Teddy, patrząc na niego tak, jakby mentalnie przekazywał mu obraz swoich myśli, Obożeniedlaczegomitopowiedziałeścojacizrobiłemfujfujfuj, wyrzucił z siebie Tommy, kiedy już dotarł do niego sens tych słów i do jego głowy trafiły kolejne obrazy, których nie będzie mógł się pozbyć bez wybielacza, Fujfujmogłeśzaprzeczyćżebymnicniewiedział!

Billy pewnie patrzyłby na niego z bardzo zawstydzoną miną, ale nie mógł, bo chował twarz w dłoniach, ale Teddy próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry, jakby chciał przekazać, że nie wstydzi się niczego i skoro Tommy pytał, to mu powiedział, ale ta mina bardzo szybko traciła swoją pewność siebie w miarę wyrzucanych słów Tommy’ego, który wiedział, że nie są w stanie go zrozumieć, bo mówi za szybko jak na ich powolne uszy. Nie czekał, aż zapytają, o co mu chodziło, tylko zabrał tyłek w troki i znowu spieprzył, tylko tym razem spakował się jeszcze i mimo że dopiero niedawno przyjechał w te odwiedziny, to pędem wrócił do siebie, aby jak najbardziej oddalić się od krzywdzących wspomnień i widoków, które wypalono mu pod powiekami. Włączył komputer i zanim ten się uruchomił, wypakował się z walizek i zdążył wziąć z lodówki fantę.

Wiedział, że nie powinien sprawdzać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i wpisał do wyszukiwarki hasło “policeman costume male”. Jako pierwszy nie wyskoczył mu kostium Teddy’ego, jednak scena z Teddym w rzeczonym kostiumie w roli głównej wciąż był świeża w jego pamięci i wszystkie przebrania z dodatkową pałką jeszcze gorzej krzywdziły mu mózg, więc postanowił szybko zamknąć przeglądarkę, póki obrazy nie wryły mu się w umysł na stałe; cieszył się, że nie dodał dopisku “sexy”, bo wtedy tylko wymazanie pamięci a’la Tony Stark by zadziałało. Potrząsnął głową, odetchnął, potrząsnął jeszcze raz i łyknął porządnie fantę, która była przyjemnie zimna i zamroziła mu parę komórek w mózgu, przez co czuł się zbawiennie pozbawiony innych zmartwień i obrazów, chociaż przez tę chwilę.

Otworzył Skype’a i napisał szybką wiadomość do Davida, czy byłby w stanie się z nim spotkać jak najprędzej i najlepiej schlać, bo musi zapomnieć dzisiejszy dzień i dzisiejszą traumę. Czekał całe dwie minuty, zanim nadeszła odpowiedź Davida, że w sumie nie musi iść dzisiaj wcześnie spać, bo wziął wolne w pracy, aby wydłużyć sobie weekend, więc co Tommy ma na myśli? Tommy miał na myśli wyprawę do Rowu Mariańskiego, żeby ciśnienie wypchnęło mu z głowy niechciane obrazy Teddy’ego i Billy’ego, które cały czas powracały, bo jak się nie chce o czymś myśleć, to oczywiste, że myśli się tylko o tym i wraca do tego, jakby krążyło się w kółko, ale tego nie napisał, a zaproponował po prostu kawę. Mógłby za dziesięć sekund zjawić się u Davida i prawie mu to napisał, ale w połowie pisania wybrał inną opcję – kupi kawę i przyniesie ją już do mieszkania Davida. Dał sobie na to dziesięć minut, bo musi wziąć pod uwagę kolejkę, chwilę na powolne zamówienie, niekompetencję i leniwość przyjmującego zamówienie i w końcu czas potrzebny na zrealizowanie zamówienia. Napisał więc Davidowi, że będzie u niego za te dziesięć minut i nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko poleciał do Starbucksa. Siedem minut później – bo nie było kolejki – David wpuścił go do domu, Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnniałeś, jak piję kawę, Pewnie, że nie, prychnął Tommy i podał mu kubek wymyślnej kawy, Nie uwierzysz, jaki miałem dzisiaj dzień, dodał po chwili, kiedy David zabrał kubek, Byłem u Billy’ego i Teddy’ego i siedziałem u Billy’ego w pokoju i wtedyTeddyzacząłszalećboonirobiąnaprawdęfetyszowerzeczywiesz, Czekaj, przerwał David, Zacząłeś mówić za szybko nawet jak na mnie. Tommy westchnął i opadł na kanapę, Nie chcę w sumie o tym mówić, bo mam już od tego mózg rozjebany, No to okej, nie musimy rozmawiać, chcesz coś obejrzeć?

Tommy nie był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany żadnymi rozgrywkami, ale zgodził się na mecz, chociażby po to, żeby odepchnąć swoje myśli od tego, co pewnie robi jego brat w tej chwili i z kim, w jakiej postaci. A dzięki Davidowi mógł zająć umysł czymś innym, może nawet nauczyć się nieco o sporcie i, jeśli nie będzie go to nudzić, znaleźć sobie nowe hobby.

Wszystko, aby zapomnieć o istnieniu policjantów.

**Author's Note:**

> [kostium Teddy'ego](https://i.imgur.com/D7BXEYf.jpg)
> 
> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1280152586302230530) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
